The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven
by Flipkicks
Summary: It's been 2 years since Ichigo defeated the Quincy and now he is focusing on getting thinks back to normal as he is a new college student at Fuyuki City with Tatsuki and Orihime but what he doesn't know is that there is another war he is about to face what is known as the Holy Grail Wars.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new story crossover with Bleach and Fate/Stay Night called The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven, set 2 years after the 1,000 year Blood War Quincy in the manga and will follow Ichigo now in College in Fuyuki City. He'll keep most of his new powers as a Shinigami and Quincy powers. **

**Some of the original cast from Bleach and Fate/Stay night will make an appearance in the story such as Rin and Saber as the one of the main heroines of the story. It'll be based on the Fate ,Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

><p>A new life.<p>

Karakura Town; Ichigo's POV

It's been 2 years since that war against the Quincies in the Soul Society. Almost everyone from the Gotei 13 were dead: The first Squad captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto was the first casualty of the start of the war along with his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe, then Retsu Unohana, Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi. We managed to win the war with me killing the man who started the war.

The only reason why I won the fight was because of my blood as a Quincy, my powers helped me survived against Ywarch attacks but it left me severely injured in the process but my true fight was against my friend Uryu Ishida, my distant cousin due to my blood. Facing Uryu would be my last fight as a Substitute Soul Reaper for the Society as I got a chance to be one of the new Captains for any squad of my choice.I decline the offer as I wanted to be a normal person with powers intact and be around my friends. After my fight against Uryu, I decided to 'retire' my duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper and focus being a 'normal' student of Karakura Town.

I don't know if I killed Uryu during our last fight. I fought him in my new Bankai form*, He had the upper hand throughout the fight but my will to survive is the reason I am left standing. Uryu would be considered K.I.A. or M.I.A. as his body wasn't there but his blood was present from the fight. Once I used my Getsuga Tensho on Uyru, I was using my rage to fuel my power and I believe that is the reason I killed him.

Once everything was settled, I graduated from my high school with honors along with my friends. Everyone that still has their Spiritual Pressure, we all decided to keep in touch with one another, Chad went back to Mexico to rediscover his roots as past Mexican, Keigo and Mizuiro went to Kyoto for College while Tatsuki, Orihime and myself decided to enroll into a College by Fuyuki City, a town about the same size as Karakura town but it's separating the town into 2 sections with a river flowing down in the middle.

While a part of me wanted both of them to go out into the world, I feel that I couldn't let both my best friend that I grew up with or someone like Orihime who I didn't want to leave alone unprotected. Throughout my fight against the Arrancar like Grimmjow, Orihime was someone I didn't want to leave alone where she'll be bullied and harassed by sexual perverts in Japan.

"Ichi-nii!" I turn around to see one of my younger sisters with a scowl on her face like mine. "Are you almost done?" Karin looks real piss at me for some reason.

"Yeah, I'm just about done. Why?" I look at her face and can tell what she's trying to tell me, "Oh I see." I kneel to her at an even height, "Don't worry I'll make sure to come visit and call when I can. Your big brother isn't going to be that far, Karin." I hug my sister as she grew about 5'0 as did Yuzu. Karin hugs back and I felt some tears coming out of her, which is a rare occasion since Karin had suppress her emotions after the death of their mother.

Normal POV

"Make sure you do Ichi-nii." Karin cried a bit more as she wouldn't have her big brother around the house anymore. Ichigo heard a couple of footsteps coming towards them and it was his other sister and their dad.

"You ready Ichigo?" His father asks him.

"Yeah," Ichigo let's go of Karin as Yuzu rushes at him, hugging him in the process.

"Onii-chan!" She also begins to cry like her sister, "Promise us that you'll come back!" she repeated the same words as Karin a few moments ago.

Ichigo places his left hand on her head, "Don't worry Yuzu, I promised Karin that I'll come visit when I can and call you guys. I'm always here for you guys." Ichigo assured to his little sisters and hugs both of them, "I'll always be with you no matter where I am in the world. You can always count on your brother when you need help."

Isshin smiles to see his oldest son growing up into a fine young man and walks up towards his children, "I'm glad to see you finally growing up my boy." Isshin smiles a bit.

"Well, after what happened 2 years ago; I had to grow up. I saw some of my friends die after fighting some of the Quncies." Ichigo replies to his father.

"I see." Isshin murmurs and looks back at his son, "Why don't you take this?" He tosses Ichigo his familiar badge. "You don't know if something might happen."

Ichigo smiles a bit and remembers his time as a Substitute Soul Reaper, "You think something might happen in Fuyuki City?" He questions his father and he shrugs.

"To be honest Ichigo, I have no clue but you can never be ready if something does happen." Yuzu and Karin knew what they were talking about as Isshin and Ichigo told them about everything; Isshin is a pure Soul from the Soul Society and their mother was a Quincy; making the children hybrids of a Soul Reaper and a Quincy. Ichigo was the only one to unlock his powers as a Quincy while only Yuzu and Karin can only sense spirits. "Anyway, grab your stuff. We're gonna drop you off at the train station." He nods and goes up to his room one last time and grabs his bag.

Within 15 minutes by walking, Ichigo and his father made it to the train station. "This is it Ichigo, your dad's not going to be around." Isshin said with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah," He looks at the ground, "After helping me out through the past 2 years after the war, I want to say; Thanks dad." Ichigo looks at his father and soon the two hugged each other as Ichigo would no longer will be living in Karakura town anymore.

"Normally you would beat me up if I did something stupid but I'm glad some of the 'lessons' I've taught you made you into a fine young man. Your mother would have been proud to call you as her son." Ichigo held back his tears since he didn't want to show his emotions to his dad, "Remember that you can always come home. The girls would be sadden if you don't come around to visit them."

"Thanks...dad." Ichigo said quietly as Isshin sees two familiar figures coming towards them.

"No problem, Ichigo." He lets go of him and places his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, "Remember to have that badge on you. Urahara-san did something to it. Good Luck, Ichigo." Isshin soon leaves his son as both Tatsuki and Orihime came up to him.

"Seems your here early Ichigo." Tatsuki said to the Reaper.

"Well...the train was about to come around this time. I had to say good bye to my sisters couple minutes ago." Ichigo commented back at his best friend.

"Well it was sweet of Isshin-san to walk with you to the train station." Orihime said with a half smile. "I'm sure Yuzu and Karin would had come with you."

"Yeah." Is all Ichigo said as they can hear the train approaching them. "Well, this is our new life at a new town." Soon the trio entered the train and sat by each other.

'Can't believe that I'm in College now. My new life in Fuyuki City and a new world of sorts that I'm going to live with Tatsuki and Orihime. Hope nothing bad comes our way.' Ichigo looks at the window behind him and sees his hometown one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the short chapter for the beginning of Ichigo's new life in Fuyuki City. <strong>

**Ichigo will be one of the main magus of the 5th Holy Grail Wars. This story is an A.U. world so there will be parts from the Fate series and from Bleach. I do not know if I'll be adding Shirou Emiya as of yet into this story but I'll be thinking on ideas.**

**Some parts of each of the routes will be in the story for those of you wondering. I plan on making this either a Ichihime fanfic or go with a Ichigo/Harem fanfic as I have yet to decide.**

**Hope to hear what you guys think so far and what you guys want to see or what should be add and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven. Thank you guys for checking out this story. And with everyone's choice, it will be a harem fanfic but I'll make sure to keep minimum of 5 girls (I think) .**

**At Zanka no Tachi 31: **Ichigo is 5'11 in the story like his canon self and he felt a bit awkward for some reason.

**At Senvisal: **I wanted to write other stories since I'm waiting for one of my other stories to die down a bit with a lot of views for the story with 5 chapters. Thank you for checking out the story. Ichigo won't have the Devil Bringer like in my previous stories as I'm being true to his actual self rather than change a specific part of him. Ichigo's powers will be tone down so he won't be OP. His servant will be summon by a magic circle on the floor.

**At Sinclar (Guest) **I'll be thinking on the romance later and focus more on the story. I never thought of a angst route where his servant is Avenger: Mordred or anything like that.

**At Zero (Guest) **Ichigo's servent is actually a female and there will be a new servant under the "Avenger" class with a new mage from the Fate/series. (Spoilers!)

Also want to say thank you to Erdrick117, ZeroDragonFlame, and the TheFallenGeneral for their reviews as well.

The participants of the 5th Holy Grail War

Ichigo and Revealing in next chapter  
>Shirou and Saber<br>Rin and Archer  
>Sakura and Rider<br>Illya and Berserker  
>Shinji and Gilgamesh<br>Zouken and True Assassin  
>Souichirou Kuzuki and Caster and Assassin<br>Kotomine and Lancer

Ichigo and Shirou will be in the 2 routes Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel and they each will alternate roles in the story.

I do not own either of the series.

* * *

><p>Dream<p>

As the trio was riding on the train to Fuyuki City, Ichigo decided to take a nap while resting his head on the palm of his left hand. Tatsuki and Orihime were having their idle chat on living on a new city and their new lives as College students.

"So do you think that Ichigo will finally stop scowling all the time?" Orihime whispers to her friend.

Tatsuki only shrugs, "Don't know but there is one thing that I want to know Orihime," The auburn teen looks at her best friend with a confuse look on her, "When are you ever going to confess your feelings to Ichigo?" Orihime's face began to turn red.

"I-I-I..." Orihime stuttered her words while she tries to keep calm but she doesn't. She would try to find the right words to say but couldn't as Tatsuki started laughing unintentionally. "Tatsuki!"

"HAHAHA! I'm sorry Orihime but you should try to tell him though." Tatsuki says as she would go back to teasing her best friend. While the two women were having their 'chat' Ichigo was dead asleep now. The girls didn't even realize he was knocked out when they heard his light snoring, but unknown to them; a sigil started manifest on Ichigo's right hand, a winged-themed sigil (Check out fate prototype Dominion).

In his sleep, he envisioned what appears to be a set around in France with a vague image of a beautiful blonde haired and blue eyes with a knight appearance. She looks about in her mid-teens probably 17 or 18.

'What the hell?' Ichigo said in his head as he began walking in the streets of France, with the blonde hair knight showing him the way.

"This way!" She says and drags the young man into a nearby alleyway.

'Where are we going?' Ichigo asks the blonde haired knight but she didn't answer as the two continue on running, 'Can't you at least tell me what's going on here?' Ichigo said in an irritated voice.

"Not yet, Arno." She whispers to him as Ichigo looks at her like she's crazy or something.

'Hey my name isn't Arno. It's Ichigo Kurosaki and I am not this Arno person you are referring to.' Ichigo stated to her and sees a familiar essence with her sword.

"In case you can't remember where we're suppose to meet later, this image will be around town with an arrow pointing in the next direction. Please follow them." The blonde pleaded to him.

'How am I suppose to meet you when I have no idea where I'm suppose to go!' Ichigo yells as he falls back into his sleep and reawaken in his body.

"About time you woke up." Ichigo rubs his eyes and sees Tatsuki and Orihime with their backpacks on, "You been asleep for the past 2 hours Ichigo, come on. We're suppose to head to the college campus." Ichigo rolls his eyes and didn't want to argue.

"Yeah yeah." He gets up from his seat and grabs his belongings. Once exiting the train, the three college students began exploring the town of Fuyuki. Pretty similar to Karakura town but the town is relatively bigger due to a river flowing in the middle of the town.

"Man...I didn't think the town was this big." Ichigo scratches the back of his head, "By the way, where's the college we're suppose to be at?" He asks the two women next to him.

Both of the girls shrug as the three college students are completely lost in a new city. Ichigo sighs in annoyance as this would be a major task to find their college and also to find their apartment that they were sharing and no Ichigo had so saying in the matter with the girls with him.

"I thought that you brought a map?" Ichigo pinches the bridge in his nose as the girls shrug.

"We thought you brought it Ichigo." Tatsuki places her hands on her hips, "Wasn't it your job to bring the map baka?"

"Alright I get the idea, no need to keep acting like an ass." Tatsuki hits Ichigo on the back of his head, making a huge bump on his head appear.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asks her friend and her high school crush.

"Yeah, I'm good." He rubs the bump on his head while staring at the spiky haired woman next to him, "I'll get you back for this." Both of the bump heads against each other.

"Bring it Ichigo!" Orihime sweat drops at the two as they would continue with their bickering. They continue on walking and bickering but unknown to them, a teenage girl with long and wavy black hair, which she styles into twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She continues on looking at the three college students but most importantly Ichigo because of his high Spiritual Pressure, she would had most like presume that Ichigo is a high skilled mage but she has no idea on who or what he is.

'Could he be a magus? If he is...I have to take him out.' The teen thought as she would continue on observing the former Substitute Soul Reaper and his friends, making her very anxious about them due to feeling their spiritual pressure, something she hadn't felt in a very long time. 'Are his friends magus too? This could be very bad if I make an enemy out of them. While the girls are hiding their magic very well, I can still feel their powers but that orange haired fellow is something else. Only time will tell once the Holy Grail Wars starts.' She continues to think and leaves them alone without even trying to face them.

As the teen left them, Ichigo on the other hand felt her presence when she was observing them. While Ichigo can't hide his spiritual pressure that well, he can still feel other presence around him. While he may not looked back to see who she was, he can tell that she is a skilled fighter based on her reiatsu. The girls didn't notice it but over the past 2 years, Ichigo still trains his senses and spiritual awareness with Rukia, Urahara, Yoruichi when he has time.

'Another Soul Reaper? I thought that almost everyone in the Soul Society died?' Ichigo had so many questions that needed to be answered but that have to wait as he had to catch up to the girls and find their way to their new home for the year. 'This is going to be hell soon and I know something bad will happen.'

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter guys sorry for making the chapters short but it's a introduction chapters and I know you guys want it to be longer and I will be trying my best to make the chapters a bit longer.<strong>

**Who has the main idea on Ichigo's servant and a character with a new "Avenger"?**

**Ichigo will no longer have his badge that will allow him to leave his real body for his soul body but will have a badge that will allow him to manifest his Zanpakuto's that was created by Urahara himself.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven. Thank you guys for checking out the story and reviewing the story with all of your support and ideas and yes, Ichigo's main servant is Joan of Arc of the Ruler class. For those of you who don't know what the Ruler class is; Ruler is a special class of servant during the Greater Holy Grail Wars that takes place in a alternative world in the Fate series. The Ruler class acts as the mediator like the church but the servant has no desire in battle to get the grail but act under the orders of the Grail.**

**With the story taking more on the original stories than Fate/Apocrypha, I wanted to insert her class and give Ichigo a different servant.**

**Reviews:**

**At Guest (1): **Ichigo won't have the avenger class that you mention from Semiramis or Tamamo-no-mae.

**At ZeroDragonFlame: **Yes, Ruler is his Servant.

**At Flamminghobo21: **Thank you for checking out the story and sorry if I made it short but I wanted to make it a small introduction and hope to make the chapters longer than the first 2 chapters. Thank you on some suggestions of the girls who could be in his 5 girl harem. Tatsuki will be a important character later in the story, Ichigo's power will be more powerful than a captain.

**At shikyoseinen: **Can you tell me how am I fulfilling some fantasy of my dreams when I'm writing the harem idea based on my ideas on my own crossover story with Bleach and Fate? Sorry but review some other story than mine.

**At Edboy4926: **I have no idea yet about adding Kenpachi and have him duel against Berserker.

**At Zedicus101: **Ichigo isn't completely nerfed but he will be stronger than a captain in the Soul Society. I'll be thinking on the archetypes you mention on the girls for the harem.

**At Ultimate-Zelda-Fan: **Yes Ichigo is getting Joan of Arc as his servant and there will be chaos.

Those of you who are wondering about this new Avenger servant, he'll appear later in the story when all of the mages are introduce. Hope you all enjoy the chapter and I do not own neither series.

* * *

><p>Fate<p>

After a couple of hours extra of exploring the town of Fuyuki, the trio finally found the college. A pretty small in comparison to the university in Japan with Mizuiro and Keigo telling them how big the university was (Think of a community type college). While it may have a small appearance, it was ranked top 10 in the country for it number of students passing their courses with high honors.

"So where are we suppose to enter our dorm room?" Ichigo asks the girls.

"I think the dorms are right there." Tatsuki pointed to the far left building across the main campus. "Doesn't to be big of a dorm." Tatsuki added.

"Maybe it might have different rooms regarding our gender." Orihime chirp in.

"Possibly, but we'll have to see for ourselves." The girls nod and they all head to that dorm but unknown to them, they were being followed by the same teen that saw Ichigo a few hours ago. Her curiosity grew unexpectedly high, she never felt this incredible power coming from Ichigo. She wonders if he was a very powerful mage that has studied for years in magic.

'So he's a college student and a powerful magus, I'll have to keep an eye out on him.' Soon she walks away from the college entrance and disappears without anyone looking.

College dorm; Ichigo's room.

The trio managed to find the correct dorm that Tatsuki pointed out earlier. The male's dorm are on the first and second floor while the women's dorms were on the third and fourth floor and it was the Freshmen's building as the other dorms are the Sophomores to Seniors. Ichigo enters his room where it was pretty much the same back at his room back at Karakura town.

'Didn't think it'll be the same as my room.' he mutters in his head and places his stuff on the bed. Unzipping his clothes from his bag and places them in the drawers, Ichigo finds his new badge Urahara made for him. Ichigo occasionally get flashbacks of the fighting against his fellow Quincy, something he wants to forget after seeing some of his friends of the Gotei 13. He's been suffering from post traumatic stress disorder for the past 2 years, he'll stay up late at night trying not to see the reoccurring nightmares of the 1,000 year blood war.

_Die Ichigo Kurosaki!_

Ichigo drops his badge on his bed and began breathing heavily. 'Damnit, why can't I forget that damn nightmare?' he shakes his head and heads into the bathroom to wash his face. He keeps on getting the flashbacks of the fight against Ywarch and the other members of his army. 'Guess I'm still not used to living like a normal person yet. Better check on the girls.' He sighs and whips off the water from his face and heads up stairs to the girls floor.

Once there and knocking on the door number 45, he can hear some footsteps coming towards the door. Hearing the door unlock, the person that opened the door was none other than Orihime.

"Glad you stopped by to check out our dorm Kurosaki-kun." The auburn young adult greeted her crush with a smile.

"You guys wanted me to come by to catch out your room." Ichigo enters the room where it was pretty large for a standard 2 bedroom dorm. Everything was standard with a living room with a flat screen TV, a small bathroom, 2 bed rooms and an average kitchen. He can imagine what Orihime is going to cook with her distasteful appetite much to Tatsuki's concern.

"We've looked over the schedule for our classes and we're lucky that it starts tomorrow. Hopefully things aren't that bad." Orihime said as Tatsuki came out of the room with a tank top and black pajama pants.

"Glad you came by, there was something that came for you. Still wonder why it came to our dorm." Ichigo looks at Tatsuki very confuse, she hands him a box with his name on it.

'The hell?' Ichigo thought as he shakes the box where he heard a little rattle. Ripping the tap off of the box, Ichigo takes out a small black where he has a black pendant with blue inscriptions inside the pendant. 'I don't recall anyone in my family owning this or ever ordering one of these before.' Ichigo looks at the pendant and continues to examine the fine piece of jewelry.

"Did you order it Ichigo?" Tatsuki asks him.

"Don't recall ordering one or my family ever getting or ordering one." He replies back to the 2nd strongest female in Tokyo. "I don't think that the girls would order this but maybe Yuzu but I doubt it." Ichigo places the pendant around his neck and hides it underneath his shirt.

"Did you look to see who gave your it? There should be an address." Orihime pointed out and Ichigo looks at the address but there wasn't an address on the box.

"This is bizarre. I guess someone must be stalking me or something." Ichigo mutters to himself.

"I wonder who would stalk a 5 foot 11 guy spiky orange haired college student." Tatsuki also mutters to herself but out loud to cause Ichigo to scowl at her.

"Well...I'm gonna call it a day. Later." Ichigo then leaves the girls alone and heads to his room downstairs, making them wonder why he's tired for some reason.

"You think it's because of his lack of sleep because of the Bloody war against the Quincy's. He saw most of his friends he made before the war die including Uryu." Orihime knew that Ichigo killed Uryu because she saw it in person. That was the only time she had saw Ichigo shed a tear and hear Uryu's final words.

_The punishment for what have you've done shall be this...you will live on, always bearing the title as the last Quincy's on Earth. You will no longer live a normal life as you've face trials that wish you were dead. You'll no longer life your life as Ichigo Kurosaki. _

_"I accept the terms of that contract." Ichigo said calm and coldly as he sheds tears of his former friend and ally. He pulls out Tensa Zangetsu from his stomach and walks away with Uryu's bloody handprint on his right cheek. "Hime, come on. Let's get out of here." He walks up to her and extends his hand to her. "I don't want to lose you as well Orihime. You've been at this as long as I have and you've been my reason for protecting my friends." Orihime extends her hand and the two intertwine their hands together._

_She whips the tears from her eyes and tries to smile, "I'm glad that you are alright, even though Uryu isn't." Ichigo soon wraps his free arm around her, causing her to have a faint blush on her cheeks, an unexpected and uncharacteristic move of him._

_"Just don't leave me..." _

"Orihime?" Tatsuki waves her hands in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Tatsuki, you were saying something?" Orihime shakes off the recent memory as Tatsuki sighs.

"I was saying if are you ever going to admit your feeling for him? I can tell it was that memory were Ichigo didn't want you to leave him and how your his reason for protecting everyone was all from you." Tatsuki said sternly yet calm and cooled. "I know that you both are attracted to one another and you both share a close relationship, you are meant to be together."

* * *

><p><span>Ichigo's room<span>

Feeling tired for some reason, Ichigo places his bag by his desk and gets into his bed where he would fall asleep within 15 minutes but unknown to him, the sigil on his right hand began making a magic circle including the black pendant around his neck.

'Here my call...lace thy flesh under my command and I'll place my faith in thy sword...with the authority of the Holy Grail and your desire to comply answer my call...I possess the virtue of all creation and the power to release evil into that creation... and I offer before you my pledge...now thou clocked in the three great world spirits hailing from the 7 heavens...come forth to me!' Ichigo heard those words in his sleep as the magic circle started hovering around the unconscious orange haired Soul Reaper.

Soon a feminine figure began manifesting in front of Ichigo's bed. She would appear in a Catholic based armor with a saber sheathed on her waist, Blonde hair tied into a single braid "I am Ruler, your servant." She stated proudly but get no response besides the light snoring she is now hearing. "Master?" She looks at the orange haired Soul Reaper and sees that he is currently sleeping. Looking at the clock and reads '4:29 PM.' 'Isn't a bit early to fall asleep?' She questions and begins poking her master's head over and over until she felt his hand slapping her's away.

"Damnit can you cut that crap out!?" He gets off of his pillow, stands up and yells angrily until he looks at her face, instantly recognizing her, "Wait! Your that girl from my dreams! You dragged me in some streets of Paris, France in some bizarre timeline thing." He stated the facts from his dream a couple of hours ago.

'Seems he's already at an accelerated rate, guess he must be a skilled magus.' She thought to herself in her head, "I was just wondering if you were alive or dead master."

"Wait master?"

'Guess he's a beginner and doesn't realize it yet.' "That command seal on your right hand shows to all magus that you are a participate in the 5th Holy Grail Wars, Master."

Ichigo looks at his right hand were he sees a winged-themed sigil, 'When did this happened?' He asks to himself, "What's this Holy Grail War you are referring to? I have no idea what you are talking about." Ichigo questions the blonde haired knight.

Ruler sighs at her master's intelligence, "The Holy Grail Wars is where masters in this city all gather in a match where one victor and their servant get one wish from the Holy Grail. The duration of war can last up to a week or months depending on how many masters for this war." Ruler briefly explains to her master.

"Great." Ichigo pinches the bridge of his nose, "How many masters you think that are going to appear for this 'war'?" He asks his servant.

"Usually there is 7 masters during the previous Grail Wars but I have a feeling that there are going to be more masters for this Grail War." Ruler replied back to her master, "I fear that most of the classes are all going to make their appearance."

"Classes?" Ichigo says confusingly.

"I am known as the Ruler class; I have the same class power as a Saber class but my skills are superior than that class."

"Saber?" Ichigo mutters out loud, 'Great this is gonna be a long lecture on the class system and how they function and to add this crazy mumbo jumbo.' he groans that this was going to be one hell of a first semester.

After a 3 hour lecture on classes of servants and the history of the Grail, Ichigo was drawing a complete blank. The Holy Grail was an important item during Arthurian Literature but the Holy Grail in this case is actually rather different. It's power can grant any of the victors a wish they desire and the wish of his or her servant. The last Holy Grail Wars caused a great disaster known as the Great Fire of Fuyuki, the whole town was destroyed by an unknown fire that killed almost everyone in town and that was 10 years ago. Ichigo would go on and explain his background and why he's pacifist and tell about the endless bloodshed 2 years ago.

"So the Holy Grail Wars happens almost every 10 years huh?"

Ruler nods, "Yes but sometimes the Grail Wars won't happen for about 10 to 100 years. This is the 5th Holy Grail Wars in history and the first happened in 1790." Ichigo sighs and scratches his head.

"And I can predict that a lot of mages lost their lives for one wish, why would people die for one wish that seems to be out of their reach? This Grail doesn't seem to be all that important." He crosses his arms and shakes his head.

"You don't desire the grail for yourself master?"

Ichigo sighs and looks at Ruler, "Don't call me master, Ruler. Just either call me by my first name or my last name with no horrific 'Master' since this isn't something I want people to hear in the dorms and no I don't desire the grail as it would bring senseless killing again. I only want peace, I've seen things I don't want to ever remember." Ruler looks at him very concern but didn't want to continue on with the issue.

"I see...you are rather different Ichigo, You don't desire the grail and after hearing you tell me about the fight against the 'Quincy' 2 years ago. I can see why I was summon to you as a servant." She smiles at him, "I offer my sword to help you protect the people you call friends, Ichigo." Ruler offers her hand and Ichigo took it and they shake hands.

"While I may want to avoid this, I guess the only way is to face this War head on. I place my trust you to help me in this, Ruler."

"Of course, you are my master and I am bound to help you no matter the cost."

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and wonder what lies ahead of Ichigo and the others for the 5th Holy Grail War. The time Ichigo made that pact with Ruler started when Shirou is at work. <strong>**Shirou will make his appearance in the next chapter for those of you wondering if he will ever make his presence known. **

**Those of you wondering on how Ichigo was able to summon Ruler, Ichigo has one of the criteria to be summon the Ruler-class is possessing no desire for the Holy Grail. After the 1,000 year blood war, Ichigo plans on living his life as a ordinary person but with his Soul Reaper powers.**

**Orihime is part of Ichigo's harem as one of his main love interest but it might change but Orihime is officially part of his harem. Ruler is also part of his harem and their relationship will develop in the later chapters.**

**Uryu's last words were based on Lelouch Vi Britannia's last words of Code Geass since Suzaku is now living his life as Zero and with Ichigo living his life as the last Quincy.**

**The new Avenger will be based one of the characters of Bleach so keep our eye on that. Hope to hear from you guys soon, please check out my other stories on my profile and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I hope you all had a great holiday and got all the goodies or so from the Holidays . Today I bring to you is another chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven.**

**Thank you for the undying support that you guys been showing me and this is my first 100+ alert fanfic story in my collection. Hopefully you guys can check out my other stories and let me know what you guys think of the story so far.**

**Those of you wondering who are in the harem, it's on the low key as I want it to keep it a big secret until reveal from one to another. Also Shirou's main love is Sakura since I'm also having the Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel as the main routes for both Ichigo and Shirou and they will switch routes as I stated early in the chapters. **

**Those of you also wondering about the new "Avenger" mage, the only hint I'll issue out is that he also uses the same magic as one of the Archer classes but in a completely different way. If you are guessing who this mystery servant is and know who it is, please refrain from spoiling it for everyone.**

**I do not own neither Bleach or the Fate series.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 00: I'm a mage...huh?<strong>

Ichigo's room, 7:00 P.M.

After explaining what mages do and what they might do from years of apprenticeship to mastering elements of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, jewelry-type magic, enhancements and all that mumbo jumbo Ichigo thought of in his head. Ruler would go on to explain how the Grail Wars were started and why some known warriors, kings and other heroic 'Spirits' that gave their lives to get their one wish after their deaths.

Ichigo begins to wonder who his servant was. There was a few women heroic spirits Ichigo would think of; Mulan from Chinese lore but crosses that off since she doesn't have any Asian characteristics, Greek goddesses like Athena Pallas but he wouldn't think of a Greek Goddess appearing in the War since he has no idea if that counts.

"So Ruler, I take it that I have to figure out who my servant is and keep it a secret as it would reveal who you are to my enemies in this Holy Grail War huh?" Ichigo uncaring asks his servant.

She nods her head, "Yes, Ichigo. One of the main common themes of the Grail Wars is for our master to figure out the identity of their respective servant. Once the servant and master survive long enough, the master will get a reoccurring memory and why they are a servant of the Grail." Ruler explains to the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"I see." Ichigo scratches his head and wonders why he got a different memory, traveling through France with a teenager that appears to have the same look as Ruler. 'I don't even know magic and the Grail Wars hasn't start yet but why did I get a memory? Is that how you get acquainted with our servant? No, since Ruler told me that a magic circle must be made to form that contract to gain a servant. I checked this room before I took my nap and there wasn't any magic circles anywhere. That leaves...' Ichigo lifted the black pendant from his neck and sees a magic circle. 'Jackpot.'

"Ichigo?" Ruler tilted her head in confusion of her master looking at the black pendant.

"Oh sorry but I think I figure out how I was able to summon you." Ichigo removes his pendant from his neck and shows it to his servant, "If you look closely to the black pendant, there's a magic circle that you maybe referring too." He gives his pendant to his servant and she would go on to see the tiny magic circle in the pendant.

"You have a good eye Ichigo. I didn't think that you were able to look have a keen eye." Ruler was about to tease him but sighs on where she was about to go next.

"Don't try Ruler." She pouted cutely in Ichigo's mind and he shakes his head, "I know that you were about to tease me so don't bother. I already know when a woman is about to tease me." He remembered some memories of Yoruichi teasing him constantly about asking Orihime out on a date, teenage hormones, or the flash incident he calls it during their rescue mission to save Rukia.

"You're no fun." She puff her cheeks cutely once again but Ichigo ignored the fact.

"Yeah yeah whatever. By the way, I hope you aren't planning on staying in the same bed as me in my room. It would be indecent and inappropriate for a guy my age to go far with a young lady such as yourself." Ichigo said as best as he can being a gentlemen.

"I'm your servant of the Holy Grail Wars, Ichigo. I must stay in the same room as you." Ichigo shakes his head.

"Look, while I may be a newbie on the whole magic scenario and you have your concerns on me being your master but you have no idea how capable I am on defending myself even in the most unpredictable situations." Ichigo stated to his servant who was confuse on what he meant.

"What do you mean Ichigo?"

"Couple of years ago, I acquired powers that are 'supernatural' or something. You ever believed in ghost?" Ichigo asks his servant who shakes her head, "Thought so." Ichigo goes to his room to find his new substitute Soul Reaper badge Urahara made for him. He presents it to his servant, "This is a Substitute Soul Reaper badge, basically I'm a human who has powers of a Shinigami, a death god or the powers of the Grim Reaper." He briefly explains before a sword was at his throat.

"You take lives of the living?!" She started daggers at him as he brushes the sword away from his throat.

"Not exactly. Apparently, there are spirits here that can't pass on so to speak. The Soul Reapers duties are to help those spirits pass and guide them to a place known as the Soul Society but only the good spirits go there while the bad spirits go to a place called Hueco Mundo and that's a story for a later time." He said briefly once again.

"I see." Ruler puts her sword back in its sheath. "So your magic is based out of this 'Soul Reaper' but don't Reapers have a scythe?" Ruler looks at the badge and is very confuse on what he was saying with Soul Reaper this, Soul Reaper that. She hands him back his badge.

"If you are referring to the actual Grim Reaper, than yes but a Soul Reaper has weapons from swords, broadswords, kunai's or any weapon that was suited to their specific advantage like speed, offense, defense or anywhere in those categories. I focus on mainly offense and my swords,"He began changing his badge into his two Zanpakuto's Zangetsu. "This is my sword and they are called Zanpakuto for the Soul Reapers and they have their own names. This is Zangetsu; the slaying moon." Ruler couldn't believe how big the broadsword he was carrying on his back while having a trench knife on his left hip.

"These are your uh...Zanpakuto's Ichigo?"

"Yeah, there are a few 'people' that dual wield 2 Zanpakuto's at the same time."

"I see..." She cups her chin and wonders about his life as a Substitute Soul Reaper 2 years ago. "I won't question your life as a Soul Reaper but I will ask this: What made you picked up the duties as a Substitute Soul Reaper?" She question her master, who didn't expect or heard the question before.

"Hmm..." Ichigo could come up with any reason, but he sticked with one idea, "Originally, I picked up the duties was to help out one of my friends who powers I uh...'absorbed' in a sense. My dad was a former captain of one of the barracks so I inherited his powers but they weren't uh...fully realized when I absorbed one of my friends powers. The rest of the story would have to continue another time. Basically I did her a favor by doing her job until she went back to the Soul Society to receive her death sentence but I ended up saving her and the real bad guy appeared, fought his army of arrancars couple months later, beat his lieutenant and beat him but I lost my powers and so on." Ichigo shorted the story since he didn't want to get some nightmares later.

"Didn't think it was a long story but I guess story time is over and would continue on later. Anyway, I think you might need to know that you have to go to a neutral zone that is a church if I'm not mistaken."

"A church?" He looks at her very confuse, "How is a Church a neutral zone?" He questions her.

"He'll explain how the Grail Wars work. All servants agreed to not attack the church as it is a place for masters who gave up their title as masters to survive but they would have to relinquish their command seals." She briefly explains as Ichigo sighs since he is going to learn more of this Holy Grail Wars from a priest.

"Alright, well I'll put on my shoes and we'll go." She nods as Ichigo slips on his black sneakers and was about to exit his room but theres one thing he forgot, "You aren't serious about walking out of the building with your armor on right?" He pointed out the obvious question.

"Oh, is this not suited for the modern times?" He shakes his head.

"It's not the medieval times or whatever time you came from Ruler. It's the 21st century, no one wears armor out in the open and you'll give out to the opponent that you're a servant and they'll wonder who the master is. So can you change into a regular clothes or you might have to jump rooftop to rooftop to stay out of sight."

"Or I can dissolve and become a shadow. I'll guide you until you made it to the church. I have to wait outside of the building as servants aren't allowed to enter the church." She explains and Ichigo sighs in relief.

"That'll work. Let's get going." Soon the 2 exit the room and headed to the church but unknown to them, Tatsuki saw Ichigo leave the dorm. She wonders why he's leaving the dorms this late even though it's still 7.

'What are you up to Ichigo?' Even though she's been friends with him since their childhood, Ichigo was always the unpredictable type. Throughout high school, know one knows what he is up to. He would go from having a scowl on his face, to a big brother but only Tatsuki would know that. When he acquired his Soul Reaper powers, it was odd at first until she acquired some powers as well.

'Always the wild card huh? Maybe that's your charm. You haven't stopped worrying about Orihime since her disappearance. I wonder if you'll ever stop being that protector and let her help you Ichigo. You're probably going on night parole like 2 years ago in case Hollows are by here.' Tatsuki remembers the craziness he faced alone and knows about his post traumatic stress disorder since facing the Quincies and killing his friend Uryu.

She remembers that Orihime would be the one to helping him out months after the fight. While everyone would take turns helping him out but only Orihime would give him that comfort and the two would have some romantic encounters but his dad would interrupt the 2 when that would happen.

'Don't stress yourself Ichigo. Hime wouldn't like it if you're all tired because of your lack of sleep.' Tatsuki thought as she heads back to her dorm room with Orihime.

Street's of Fuyuki, 7:45 P.M.

As the two continue on walking through the streets of Fuyuki, Ichigo wonders what this church is all about.

'You sure that there is a church in this town?' He asks telepathically to his servant.

_I'm sure Ichigo. Only those who are masters are aware of it. Even though it stands out in public, the building under the Holy Church says it's a historic landmark but in reality; it's is where the participants of the Holy Grail Wars have to go know more of the Grail. _Ruler replied back to her master. _Follow my mana Ichigo and we'll be there shortly. _He nods and continues on walking through the streets of Fuyuki.

As they were walking, they pass by a small grocery store where Ichigo decided to get something to drink. He told Ruler that it would take 5 minutes so she nodded and waited for him outside invisible. As he was buying a soda, he felt a presence of a nearby mage, looking at every corner of the store, he wonders who this mage was. It wasn't the same source from earlier where it was average to strong but weaker, giving Ichigo the impression that he wasn't trained to be a top mage but probably using those skills in work and such.

He looks by the wine department where he sees a teen with orange hair stocking the shelves with the wine in the box. 'So he must be the mage? He appears to be a high schooler, probably a second year I guess. ' He turns around and buys his soda but he kept on thinking of that teenager, 'Kid has potential to be something.' He turns the cap around his soda and drinks his soda.

_Master? _Ruler asks her master.

'It's nothing. Come on, let's get going.' He waves it off and the two continue walking towards the Church.

The Church,, 8:00 P.M.

15 minutes later, the two arrived at the church but Ruler would have to wait outside as servants aren't allowed to enter. Opening the Church's doors, Ichigo sees a priest with his back turned and reading a book.

"Is there something I can help you with boy?" The priest says without even turning back.

"Yeah hi, I was chosen to participate this 'Holy Grail Wars' and this is my proof." The priest turns around to see Ichigo showing his winged-themed command seal as proof.

"I see. You don't seem to be an ordinary magus." The priest says.

"Yeah I've heard that before. Names Ichigo Kurosaki, college student." Ichigo introduces himself to the priest.

"Well Kurosaki Ichigo, I am Kirei Kotomine, the overseer of the Holy Grail Wars. I take it that you are a beginner in terms of the Holy Grail itself."

"I am. I'm familiar in my history class that its a important Christian or Catholic allure. Known to have a few known warriors and beings such as Jesus Christ and King Arthur for example."

The priest claps his hands together, amuse of a short example. "You are partially correct Kurosaki-san. Yes it is known to the Christian and Catholic allure but his Holy Grail is the same as in the history books itself but only the people in the Magic Association know it's true power."

Ichigo looks at the priest confuse, "Magic Association?" He murmurs to himself, "How powerful is the Grail?"

"It is powerful enough to grant 1 wish to both the winners for the master and the servant and also bestow a great power to the winner. The people chosen to participate in the Grail Wars have to be deemed worthy first and they must know why one is worthy from the good to the evil. Each of the mages chosen to participate have different desires for example; they could be poor and they wish to be rich to their hearts content, they could be corrupt and want to rule the world with an iron fist." Kirei explains the the former Soul Reaper.

"I see. But what if you don't know why you are in this war? I've just became a master but I don't know what my purpose in this fight." Ichigo asks the priest who can where this is headed.

"Perhaps you don't know until you find your reason. 10 years ago, I was in the same footsteps as you Kurosaki Ichigo. I was originally the master of Assassin." He tosses a card with an assassin in the middle to Ichigo. "I was one of the few remaining mages left until my servant was killed and I had no chance of making it to the end. My father was an overseer of the last Holy Grail Wars and now I am the overseer by taking his place as my father died in his sleep." Kirei summarizes his part of the last Holy Grail Wars.

'So he was part of the Grail Wars huh?...something doesn't feel right about this priest but I won't press the issue.' Ichigo felt unconsciously cautious about this priest and overseer of the Grail. "Did you find your meaning on why you were chosen by the Grail?" Ichigo asks Kirei.

"Originally, I was just following my orders by my father to win the Grail for the Church but the little experience was my undoing. So I still don't know why I was part of the 4th Grail Wars." He explains to Ichigo.

'The 4th huh? If the priest says he still doesn't know why he was in the Grail Wars, why does he have scars on his hand and more specifically his right hand.' Ichigo was observing and feeling the presence around him and can tell the priest was lying through his teeth and can sense he may be a wildcard in this Grail Wars. Ichigo looked at his right hand and sees a scar that takes the shape of a bullet shell, implying that Kirei was shot by a origin round based on what Ruler told him earlier. 'Ruler, make sure that you keep your eyes on this priest. Something tells me that he's one dangerous foe.' Ichigo telepathically told his servant.

_Understood Master._

'He must be observing my right hand, boy's not dumb as I thought. Interesting.' Kirei thought.

"How does this Grail Wars start?" Ichigo asks the priest.

"Once all of the magus are selected by a servant and they come to this church and show me their command seals, the Grail Wars would start once again. In the pervious Grail Wars, 7 mages were selected by a servant from Archer, Saber, Berserker, Caster, Assassin, Rider, and Lancer. Those are the original servants that pledge their life to become a heroic spirit."

'7?' Ichigo thought, "If there are 7 servants, could there be more heroic spirits of a different class?"

Kirei looks at the college student a bit confuse, "Different classes?" He repeated, "Normally I would say no but for some reason I can think that you might have a different servant outside of the Church." Ichigo nods to the priest.

"Yes, I'm the master of Ruler." Ichigo stated to the priest.

'Ruler? So another one appears but in battle this time...' Kirei thought, "It would seem that the Holy Grail itself found capable mages and expand this war. Now then Kurosaki Ichigo, since its getting late for a college student, why don't you head back to the college campus as you are going on your first day there aren't you?"

He nods, "How do you know that?" he asks.

"It's simple really, I read the morning paper and see an article that the campus is open for the upcoming year." He replied.

"Oh, well in that case; I'll take my leave. Thank you for the lecture." he bows in respect to the priest and leaves the Church. He walks out of the neutral zone to see Ruler manifesting in front of him. "This priest felt different Ruler."

"From seeing in your point of view, something did feel off."

"I can tell he's an experienced mage and his spiritual pressure was at a captain's level, basically a B-A level."

"I see, I'll keep an eye out on him as you instructed Ichigo."

"Good, now let's head back to the dorms. I got to wake up for my classes." Ruler nods and dissolves as Ichigo heads back but unknown to him, Kirei was looking through the windows.

'Kid's not bad, he can tell I was lying on some parts based on his observations. He felt similar to that bastard Kiritsugu Emiya. I'll have to keep an eye out on him.'

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter guys. Hopefully I get to hear your feedback on what you guys think so far and what you hope to see in the future chapters. <strong>

**Ichigo was a bit more observant during his talk with Kirei than before in the manga. Due to the fight against the Quincy, he became more observant and felt uncomfortable talking with Kirei in the church so he has to keep his eyes out on Kirei throughout the story.**

**Shirou appears as the stock boy and will make his official appearance in the next chapter! He still retains his beliefs as a Hero of Justice and fight the good fight as his canon self for those of you wondering.**

**Hope to hear from you guys and as always I'll talk to you all later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I hope you all had a great New Years days with setting new goals for the new year. Today I bring you a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven and bringing Shirou Emiya into the conflict but in the later end of the chapter. He'll have his conflict with Lancer.**

**Reviews:**

**At Phuxeds: **Yes I just realized it that a captain can destroy a city and I'll be updating it to a common Soul Reaper but Kotomine is a strong normal human.

**At Edboy4926: **Shirou will retain his Hero of Justice until the later chapters where he will eventually give up his dream after a event that happens in the story and that's where Heaven's Feel will take place.

**Thank you to Telron, IchiIchi and Guest for leaving their reviews and impressions on the chapter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I'll see you in the end of the chapter.**

**I do not own neither series.**

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 00: Fate<strong>

Streets of Fuyuki, 9:45 P.M.

Walking through the streets of Fuyuki, Ichigo wonders more about this priest of the church. He felt that Kotomine was up to something but couldn't think of what he was going to do. 'Bastards up to something, guess I'll have to wait to know what's he up too.' Ichigo thought without realizing a hand was waving at his face.

"Master? You really need to stop thinking while we're walking." Ruler stated, causing Ichigo to blink.

"What?" He asks confusingly.

"You didn't hear a word I said didn't you?" Ruler raises her eyebrow as he nod, making her shake his head. "You seriously have a problem Ichigo."

'Whatever," He rolls his eyes, "Anyway, can you sense any masters nearby or any servants? I would like to avoid a fight." Ichigo asks his servant, who closes her eyes and focuses on detecting any nearby masters or servants.

"I've found a master west of here, seems who ever this master is has something up." Ruler stated.

"Good, is there a way for you to disguise yourself besides the invisibility thing? I bet any master or servant will know if you are here dressed like that." Ichigo asks his servant who nods.

"Of course, we all have our own unique look outside of our armors." Ruler changed out of her armor and more student based outfit he hasn't seen. Her headpiece was off, a white sleeveless shirt with a blue tie, black shirt and matching high socks. "What do you think?" She asks and spins around to show off her new look.

Ichigo was surprised to see his servant in a more civilian outfit but in a student uniform. "W-where did you get that outfit?" He stuttered a bit before he got his thinking process right.

"I've found a teen about the same look as me and my origins so I decided to copy her look and make as my own as well." She stated proudly, making Ichigo wonder how was she able to do that.

"I'm not ask about who this girl is." He mutters to himself and the two continue on walking until they felt a powerful force. Something Ichigo hasn't felt in a long time. Getting flashbacks of all the fighting 2 years ago, Ichigo started breathing in fast and heavy. 'Damnit, why must anxiety kick in now?' he question himself since he's recently been struggling against his anxiety attack about 3 months ago. He cowards to the group and continues to breath heavily.

"Ichigo?" Ruler looks at her master with a worried look on her face. She hasn't seen anyone have a anxiety attack before. "Ichigo are you alright?" She questions her master.

"What?" He says, breathing heavily still.

"You've been breathing hard for a second. You don't seem to be yourself master." She continues to look at him very worried over her master.

"Sorry...I've been having anxiety attacks for a while now. It's nothing." He apologizes to his servant and waves it off.

"If your sure Ichigo." She offers a hand which helps up Ichigo.

"Anyway, you know if there's a mask around? I would like to keep my identity a secret and help me out close off the world when I have...those anxiety attacks." Ichigo asks his servant who shrugs.

"I'll look around for one if that is your wish." Ichigo nods and Ruler looks around the buildings for the next couple of minutes while Ichigo was resting on the nearest light pole.

'Every time I feel a strong source, why do I have a panic attack? Am I going to be driven insane because of the blood war against the Quincy 2 years ago? Rukia and Renji are probably in the same boat as me as they saw me killing my former friend and distant cousin.' Ichigo thought as he covers his face with his hands. Nothing has been the same for the past 2 years from all of the fighting even though he graduated high school and is now a college student in Fuyuki with his 2 friends.

'I wonder what Chad is up too? Been 2 years since I've last seen him.' All he knew that Chad was going back to Mexico to learn his heritage age for being in Japan most of his life.

5 minutes later, Ruler comes back with a mask , "Is this up to your liking Ichigo?" Ruler asks as she hands him a spiky black and indigo mask with a long variation of the bird sigil stretched over its bottom, completely hiding the wearer's face — appearing opaque from the outside, but transparent from the inside.

"Seems fine to me...probably one I can use to mask my appearance for the fight." Ichigo places the mask on his face and felt secure and comfort within the mask."Thanks...Ruler."

Ruler didn't see that coming from Ichigo. She thought he was a prune young adult based on his scowl on his face but she felt him being sincere. "Y-Your welcome master." She was hesitant at first but got over the fact since she's talking to him as her master rather a love one.

"Come on, let's see who are these two other mages." She nods and Ichigo places his arms around her, making her wonder what's he up too. "Hang on." He said as he took out his badge and instantly disappear in thin air.

Tracking down the source of the magic, they were in the front gate of a local high school.

"What was that?!" Ruler questions her master, yelling in his ear.

"Don't yell baka!" Ichigo took off the mask and rubs his ears to make sure that he isn't deaf. "Seriously do you have to yell in my ear

"Answer my question!"

"Alright alright. Geez. That instant transition thing is called a flash step, a burst of high speed that can't be seen by the normal eye. It's one of the techniques that most Soul Reapers such as myself needed to learn." He explains to his servant.

"I see. Do any of your friends that aren't Soul Reapers can learn that ability?" Ruler asks him.

"I don't think so Ruler. Only Soul Reapers can learn that move." He places the mask on his head and crosses his arms, "Don't servants have their own version of the flesh step? Since servants have some have the same abilities based on the states Kotomine told, you should have a move based on my flesh step in battle...I think." Ichigo didn't sound confident in his answer, making Ruler not happy about her master.

"Anyway, any idea where the source is?" Ichigo puts on the mask correctly and asks his servant.

"I thi-" A loud gale wind blew everything away. "That way."

'Nice captain obvious.' He rolls his eyes and the two proceed the track field of the school, where they see 2 unknown fighters one in a blue jumpsuit and a red and black theme outfit.

"Who's there!?" Says the blue haired man. Both Ichigo and Ruler took out their weapons and prepared for anyone of them going to jump the gun. Ichigo saw the same teenager with orange hair run for his life as the blue man went after him, while the man in red saw Ichigo and launches his attack at Ichigo.

"Who are you?" The red armored man asks Ichigo as the two clashed blades.

"Wouldn't you want to know!" Ichigo kicks the red themed man in his stomach, sending him back to the track field.

'Another master?' both the servant and his master look at the masked master in awe, they both never seen a master with this much strength nor did Ruler couldn't believe her masters strength.

'Who is he?' the red theme man's master thought, was it the young adult she saw earlier in the day? A different man? She would have to get to the bottom of this in the morning if she survives the day that is. "Archer, I leave this to you!" She runs into the school to save that student's life.

"So you're a master that perfected projection based with that object earlier and made two weapons...interesting." The man known as Archer mutters to himself and manifested two dagger like curve swords, one black and one white.

'So he's part of the Archer class, a rather odd one. Normally Archer classes are good with bows and arrow, but why is he different? Archer's should only have a bow and arrow as his main weaponry but he uses swords?' Ichigo took out his other sword from his hip and prepared to face the servant known as Archer. 'Ruler, go help out that mage. I think that other servant might go after her.' He orders his servant via telepathy.

'Understood.' She dissolves in thin air and heads into the school building, leaving Ichigo and Archer alone.

"Alright Archer, show me what powers an Archer can wield." Ichigo smirks behind his mask and so does Archer.

'A magus with a backbone? This should be interesting...' Archer thought in his head as the two leaped towards each other and blocked each of their swords. Ichigo on the other hand felt completely fine behind the mask he was wearing, he felt safe from the world as if he was someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter. The clash between Ichigo and Archer will have to be in the next chapter, sorry for the tease but this is suppose to bring Ichigo's comfort level since he's been having panic attacks from the 1,000 year blood war and killing Uryu in the end as well. <strong>

**The mask represents a new Ichigo for the Grail Wars since he wants to forget the war that almost killed most of his friends in the blood war.**

**Orihime is now officially in the Grail War and will have a servant that was previous mention in the original anime. Tatsuki and Orihime will have their servants in the upcoming future. They each want peace in the world as their wish but their servants will have a different wish as well.**

**Hope you guys had a good new years, check out my other stories, hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring you is a new chapter for The Reaper's Unlimited Heaven, after being sick for awhile; I've been working on this story and writing a new story that I hope you all check out in my profile called 'A Reaper's Fight' a Mk X story and Bleach Crossover. I've wanted to stay away of writing this story for awhile for a week. I had the first copy ready for you guys to check out that is until I accidentally deleted it. **

**At ****Primera** **Espada:** I know that Tatsuki and Orihime don't seem the type to enter the war but neither did Sakura. Everyone can be in the Grail Wars but its those who are worthy to have it.

I do not own neither series.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Day 00: Archer<strong>

Fuyuki High School: 10:00 P.M.

Walking around the school's track field in a circle, Ichigo and Archer waited for one of them to make the right move. Knowing that one move can kill them. Without any warning, they both lunge at each other, wanting to kill each other. Soon they jumped back and equipped their bow and arrow to attack one another, Ichigo used his powers to dissolve his Zanpakuto's and manifest his Quincy inheritance to attack Archer's arrows.

'Projection?' Archer thought as he dodge Ichigo's arrow. 'Could he?...No nothing similar to him.' He dissolves his bow and arrow and projects his yin and yang curve swords as did Ichigo. "Let's cut to the chase shall we?" He smirks as he spins his swords in the palms of his hands.

Ichigo didn't say a word as he and Archer lunge once again and causing another gale wind from the sheer force of the blade clashing. Neither men flinch as they look at each other with the intent to kill. Blow for blow, they went at like wild animals.

'Blut Vene...' Ichigo mutters in his mind as his veins started popping from his body as Archer managed to give him a pierce onto his left wrist, "Is that all you got?" Ichigo roundhouse kicks him into the fence as he cracks his wrist from the sword.

"Not even close." Archer growls as the two once again charge at each other, Ichigo jumps into the air and began swinging his large broadsword above his head and throws his sword like a dart at Archer, who tosses his sword in the air and the swords break from impact and also creating a giant hole on the ground.

Ichigo flash steps in front of Archer and was about to stab him in the stomach but Archer jumps on Ichigo's head and spin kicks him.

'Damnit...' He growls and recovers from the attack flash steps once more and manages to stab Archer's right shoulder. Ichigo was getting back his instincts back as a former Substitute Soul Reaper of the Soul Society 2 years ago. His instincts were telling him to beat this servant.

Archer kneed him in the stomach and removes the trench knife from his shoulder, 'I can tell he's a bit rusty but his determination is high, probably a skilled warrior who seen his share battles, even in these times.' Archer was being very observant, while Ichigo was showing brute force in those attacks, he can sense that power within him and sees some blows on his swords.

'For an Archer, he's different. I'll have to keep my eyes on him.' Ichigo thought as he spit out blood from his mouth. Calling back his Zanpakuto's from telekinesis's-like force from his hands, he fired a Getsuga Tensho like beam attack from a single right vertical slash. Archer changes his sword back to his bow and arrow but the arrow was different as it was one of his powerful weapons.

The attack from both of them caused the whole track field to almost break. Neither of them flinch, the only thing on their mind was to kill each other.

* * *

><p><span>Inside the school<span>

The orange haired teen was running for his life as the man in a blue jumpsuit was after him. He continues to dodge the tip of the spear from cutting him or piercing him.

'Who is that guy?' He thought as he continues to evade him as much as he can until he saw a blonde haired knight coming at him, 'The hell?'

"Get down!" Ruler orders him to do so as he jumps at the man in the blue jumpsuit, "Lancer." She summons her flag spear to her side.

"You dare to mock me Saber?" The man in the blue jumpsuit is known as Lancer growls at Ruler.

"I am Ruler, not Saber." She cuts him on the right side of his face with her sword. "You are my opponent!"

"Baka...you dare get in my way? You should know the rules of the Grail." He snarls at Ruler, who stares at him with a mean look on her face.

"I know but with my masters command, I'll defend this boy against the rules." Ruler stated as she kicks him in his midsection, causing him to fly out of the window and she chases right at him.

'What just happened?' The teen thought in confusion. He never thought that the day he would see people perhaps in the middle ages or something using swords, lances and what nots in the modern time.

Soon he heard footsteps coming from the corner, 'Not again...' He thought and grimaces that another weirdo was coming but it wasn't, rather a familiar face. "Tohsaka?" His eyes widen to see a classmate of his here late night.

"Emiya-kun?" Her eyes widen to see a classmate of hers as well. 'This is bad...Sakura-chan, I'm sorry.' She grimaces as she points her fingers in the form of a gun and shoots Emiya in the heart, effectively killing him. Once his body collapses, she rushes at him and uses her red pendant to reconstruct his heart and heal the wound in his chest and also tries to remember s good memory erase type spell to make him forget this ever happen in the first place. 'Come on work...' She concentrated her all to heal the 'deceased' Emiya.

Once the wound was healed completely, she decided to leave the pendant to Emiya, thinking that the pendant doesn't have any magic remaining and heads off back the track field where her servant was facing an unknown master and the two other servants facing each other.

"This is going to be a long night." Tohsaka said out loud and ran as fast as she can to know the out come of Archer's fight against the masked man.

Outside of the High School

As the fight between Ichigo and Archer wages on, Archer managed to inflict some wounds to Ichigo. While not deeply severed due to using Blut Vene as his main defense for the deep cuts, the cuts on his forehead are causing him to be very dazed from the blood lost.

'If this keeps up, I'll be finished. Better wrap this up quick.' Ichigo thought as he crosses his arms in a x-form with his two Zanpakuto's in hand. Gathering his reiatsu from his body, his eyes turn sky blue.

"Getsuga..." His reiatsu surrounded his body and Archer sense this was a powerful attack. He quickly changes his swords into his bow and arrow but the arrow is pure black.

'Seems this is his final attack, I can't use my remaining mana to heal myself properly but this will do...' He draws the bow back and aims at Ichigo.

"Jūjishō!" Ichigo fires his cross Getsuga Tensho at Archer.

"Hrunting!" Archer fires his arrow at the pure 'magic' attack at him, causing the whole track field to be destroyed in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>That ends the chapter guys, sorry for the no update like before. I couldn't remember what else I wrote in my first draft of the chapter so I decided to write another short one and I'm sorry but I'll be updating the previous chapters a bit longer after this chapter.<strong>

**Since someone told me that the servants of the Fate series are stronger than most of the people in the Bleach verse, I decided to make a huge demonstration of sorts with Ichigo facing Archer. Ichigo was holding back since he doesn't want to destroy a whole school in the process, even though he destroyed the track field and some damages to the school.**

**What do you guys think of the chapter? Grammar issues? lousy effort? Whatever it maybe positive or negative, I'll be glad to hear what you guys have to say and as always, I'll talk to you all later. **


End file.
